


Yuri on Love

by Kaphucino_Makkachin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Clingy Victor, Dorks, Flirt Viktor, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Rating May Change, Social Media, Yuuri will remember of what happened in banquet, hope you like it, other will be tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaphucino_Makkachin/pseuds/Kaphucino_Makkachin
Summary: Omegaverse Social media fic





	1. Spotted❤

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first time made a omegaverse social media fic❤ hope you like it❤
> 
>  
> 
> SALAMAT PO❤

 

     

 

 

Katsuki Yuuri SP @ Sochi Grand Prix Final + Backstage

  
12million Views  
108k likes 58k dislikes

 

Viktor4ever @ViktorN  
Wow! Yuuri step sequence are so amazing! Ganbatte Yuuri! Viktor too!! ヽ(´▽｀)/

Yuri_Angels@YURIANGELS  
Ganbatte Yuri Congrats being 2nd place at short program! <(‾︶‾)>

ProtectCinnamonRollYuuri@CINNAMONROLLYUURI  
CONGRATS MY BABY (*＾▽＾)／ CONGRATS FOR BEING 2ND PLACE AT SP! WE LOVE YOU(^・ω・^ )

ViktorGoForGold@GOVIKTOR!  
congrats

see more.....

      Sochi Grand Prix Final (Full + HD)

255K likes 89K Dislike

 

Kaphucino_Makkachin

Congrats baby yuuri for silver and Victor for his fifth gold medal  (❁´▽`❁)

KatsudonIsLife

Waaaaaah my babies congrats!!!(*＾▽＾)／

ViktorForGold

CONGRATS VITYA!!❤❤

See more......

 

 

 

 

 

Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov Spotted Kissing at Car Parking

someone spotted Omega Katsuki Yuuri and Alpha Victor Nikiforov Kissing at Car Parking the social media explodes we could expect that they are dating? or Victor's Fling of the month? who knows.We ask Victor friends but they didnt answer and some of them just shrug who knows ? just stay update for some informations.

1k re-tweets 500 ❤

ProtectCinnamonRollYuuri@CINNAMONROLLYUURI  
OH MY GOD (●′ω`●) THEY KISS WHAT THE FUCK I CAAAAAAAANT BREATHE!!! WAAAAAAA SOMEONE SAVE ME!

Precious_Yuuri@PreciousYuuri  
WAAAAAAAA IS IT WRONG TO SHIP THEM NOW?! #VICTUURI❤

GoldenSkates@IamFab  
Ewww! im sure that Omega Yuuri will be Alpha Viktor's fling of the month! harhar

Precious_Yuuri@PreciousYuuri  
@GoldenSkate i dont think so because whenever they are so close i can see the love and care on victor's eyes so that a no no no!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emeged

 

 

V-Nikiforov

Banquet *wink*

 

(Image: Viktor with Christophe Giacometti,Viktor is winking while Chris is made a flying kiss)

 

ChrisBooty

Handsome and Georgeous Boys #SassyBoys

 

Kaphucino_Makkachin

Waaaa my heart *_____* so Handsome *____*

 

 

 

Chris-Giacometti

Whoops ;)

 

(Image: Viktor and Yuuri Drunk,Hugging and Kissing each other,while Yuri Plisetsky looks shocked)

 

ProtectCinnamonRollYuuri

LOOK AT MY BABY SO CUTE (((´♡‿♡`+)))｡AHHHH MY SHIP IS SAILING #VictuuriRoadTo4ever

 

YurisAngels

LOOK AT OUR ANGEL YURI SO SHOOK AHH OUR CUTE LITTLE BABY ≧▽≦y

 

Maricris

Eww so disgusting! Is in Yuuri in pre-heat? VICTOR! Dump that Fat Pig you deserve someones better!Ugh! 

     

ProtectCinnamonRollYuuri

@Maricris SO SALTY! HAHA PLEASE @Maricris dont INSULT our precious cinnamonroll he's innocent and there is no problem if victor likes yuuri so shut up ok?

 

NicoAngelo

Oh that ass ;)

        Kaphucino_Makkachin

                    @NicoAngelo -____- do you want to die?

        NicoAngelo

          What? ;)

 

 

Kaphucino_Makkachin

Did you see the banquet photos? Ahhhhhh my heart please someone savemeeeeeeeeeeee!! (눈▽눈)

           ILoveKatsukidon

                @Kaphucino_Makkachin im sorry but what banquet photos? O.O

            Kaphucino_Makkachin

                @IloveKatsukidon check the instagram *wink*

            ILoveKatsukidon

                @Kaphucino_Makkachin oh my god о(ж>▽<)ｙ kyaaaaa i cant breath ahhhhhhhh (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ

             ProtectCinnamonRollYuuri

                 @Kaphucino_Makkachin @ILoveKatsukidon AHHHH I SEE IT TOOO VICTUURIII FOREVERRRRRRRR❤❤❤❤❤❤ SPREAD THE HEARRRRTSSSSS❤❤❤

 

Kaphucino_Makkachin

 

     Katsuki Yuuri and Viktor Nikiforov OMEGA IN PRE HEAT AND ALPHA IN PRE RUT?

As you can see banquet photos Omega Katsuki Yuuri and Alpha Viktor Nikiforov Capture Hugging and Kissing could it be that in pre-heat and in pre- rut see more.....

 

Alpha Viktor Nikiforov could it be

that Omega Katsuki Yuuri will be 

listed on Viktor's Fling of the Month?

Alpha Viktor Nikiforov is friendly and clingy.... see more...

 

I DONT THINK THAT VIKTOR WILL BE OUR OMEGA PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL YUURI WILL BE AT VIKTOR'S FLING OF THE MONTH look at these photos .here. and .here. and .here. you can see the smile and fondness in viktor eyes while looking at yuuri yeah no ARGUEMENT JUST LOOK AT VIKTOR EYES HE LOOKS SO INLOVE LOOKING AT Yuuri feeling contented and im so dissapointed at that asdfghk reporters why are someone saying that our precious omega is Fat like a pig? you dimwits is this Grand Prix Final Silver Medalist Omega Katsuki Yuuri ISNT ENOUGH FOR YOU? MAH THERE ARE SOME INSECURE ,HYPOCRITE BUNCH OF REPORTERS HERE (；′⌒`) I PITY THEM (；′⌒`)

 

 

234 re-tweets 200❤ 125 Comments

 

ViktuuriRoadTo4ever

   @Kaphucino_Makkachin TRUEE TRUUE TRUUE ahhhh <(‾︶‾)>

 

Skate4Life

Hahaha! Thats a fluke im sure that fatso will be on viktor's list who will love that fat like a pig on that ugly omega?

         

 

Kaphucino_Makkachin

@Skate4Life HAHA BITTER BITTER (；′⌒`) ILANG SAKO NG AMPALAYA KINAIN MO? xD (Haha Bitter Bitter ,how many sacks of bitter gourd did you eat? )

 

Skate4Life

@Kaphucino_Makkachin i didnt understand what you said ._.

 

 

Kaphucino_Makkachin

@Skate4life Alien O.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its just a plain text i will edited this chap. 1 & 2 soon ❤❤
> 
>  
> 
> Salamat po≧▽≦y

**Author's Note:**

> Can i ask something? Who can helped me to think out some names and be my co creator? If you want please DM me at facebook just search Капучино Никифоров  
> Thank you so much(●′ω`●)


End file.
